The journey of a life time
by Kira misty foster
Summary: Ruby Rose has finally done it. She finally became a huntress just like the ones from the books Yang used to read to her. But at what cost.


A/N: HI! IM NEW TO WRITING AND THIS APP SO I DONT KNOW HOW HALF THE THINGS WORK ON THIS THING SO YEAH. THIS STORY IS ABOUT HOW RUBY COPES WITH EXTREME LOSS AND OTHER THINGY'S TOO BUT I'LL JUST LET YOU READ AND FIND OUT. ENJOY!

Ruby Rose was a huntress-In-training, key word, 'was'. That was a good ten years ago, now she was known across remnant as the Grimm reaper and for good reason too.

After countless battles against the monstrosities known as the Grimm Ruby had lost many things in her life, things that she can never get back. Like her team.

..."Hey Weiss! Yang, Blake! Wait up" Ruby yelled as she raced across the school yard to get to her team.

"Hurry up Ruby, we're going to be late" Weiss screamed back at the younger girl clad in red, " hey, easy there ice queen, it's my job to make sure Ruby gets yelled at for sleeping in not you" Yang said in mock annoyance.

"Then we'd all be late from waiting for the both of you" Blake added in with a smirk. "Easy kitty, with the amount of cat naps you take on the daily I wouldn't be suprised if you slept your life away"...

Ruby was reminiscing as she remembered the good old days sitting beside three empty hopistal beds where a lonely bow now lay on one. "I lost you too, Blake" Ruby whispered to no one in particular.

She rose from her seat a took the bow, rapping it gently around her wrist to match the way Blake used to where it. It was a struggle but she managed it in the end.

..."You know you can take that thing off when it's just us right?" Yang said as she lay on her bed playing a video game on her scroll " as much as it pains me to say this, Yangs right Blake, it must be uncomfortable at times" Weiss added, getting rather shocked looks from her team "what?" She asked, thoroughly confused with their bemused stares.

"Yang, I think we've broken her" Ruby said as she gazed into her partners eyes. Weiss looked utterly shocked "don't be redicuolous you dolt"

"Nope, you've fixed her Rube's" Yang retorted, barely dodging the glyph enfused pillow thrown at her head.

While all this was happening, Blake had stared at her companions and wondered how lucky she had gotten to have them with her. ...

Ruby was slowly making her way down the hospitals hallway to the front exit at which she took a sharp turn to the left where a lonely yellow bike waited for her. She jumped on the bike and started riding, using her speed to boost the bike. Bumblebee.

Ruby sped through the city crossing multiple red lights and probably braking every traffic law in the city but she didn't care. There was something she needed to do, something she promised to do.

...Blake, Yang and Weiss were all Lying in their respective beds. Two asleep and one a comma. Ruby was sitting at the other end of the room waiting, hoping one of them or all of them would just wake up and say something.

She didn't care if they hated her after this, they had every right to. She was the one who led them blindly into another mission and now they were paying the price for her foolishness.

BEEEEEEEEP!...

Ruby skidded to a halt in front of a small but lovely home which was at the edge of a forest. It's exterior was dark brown wood and its porch had many a different assortment of roses. All of which were the colour of snow.

Ruby leapt off of bumblebee determined to keep her promise. She sprinted to the door then stopped. Sudden anxiety hit her. What if she failed again? What if she wasn't good enough?

... Ruby and Weiss sat beside one another watching their daughter (Mei) and their niece (Blanc) playing together.

Weiss started giggling to herself as the two girls started rolling around the mud trying to beat the other in their game.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked, confusion evident in her face with a hint of joy.

"I was just thinking how perfect everything is, how perfect we are" Weiss replied

"And it'll be even better after our last mission as team RWBY" Ruby added, lightly pecking her wife's forehead...

'Yeah, this is just perfect isn't it?' Ruby thought to herself venom in every word. "Mei! Blanc! I'm home!" Ruby had to yell to make herself heard.

Nothing.

"Mei!? Blanc!?" Still nothing. 'Nononono, not them too!' She thought to herself in a panic.

Ruby ran through the entire house at recess speed. Well, everywhere but Meis room. Swallowing down her fears she opened the door and screamed.

A/N: HELLO AGAIN. I'm not quite sure how to end this one shot but I think I like this cliff hanger. PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW, let me know where I need improvements in my writing and maybe if I have another idea I'll write it. Okay? Yay!


End file.
